guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Ebbes le Noble de Déols
brouillon . . . . . Ebbes "le Noble" de Déols . . . . . Ebbes "le Noble" de Déols, appelé aussi Ebbon ou Odoard, est le deuxième des Princes de Déols qui porte ce prénom. Il est né vers 883, Prince en 911 et tué, en 937, lors d'une bataille à Orléans''Le Berry du Xe siècle au milieu du XIIIe: Étude politique, religieuse, sociale, et économique'', Volume 19 de Civilisations et Sociétés, Guy Devailly, Walter de Gruyter GmbH & Co KG, 2017. ISBN 3111631060, 9783111631066.. L'ensevelissement d'Ebbon a lieu à Saint-Aignan d'OrléansLot Ferdinand. Mélanges d'histoire bretonne. (suite). In: Annales de Bretagne. Tome 23, numéro 2, 1907. pp. 247-299.. Ebbes "le Noble" de Déols est un des premiers Princes de Déols. Il succède à son père vers 911/912. Selon La Vita S. Gildae, son père, Launus de Déols, décède peu après 910, date à laquelle son oncle, devient archevêque de Bourges''L'intendance de Berry à la fin du XVIIe siècle: édition critique des Mémoires "pour l'instruction du duc de Bourgogne", Volume 37 de Notices, inventaires et documents, Ministère de l'Éducation Nationale, Comité des Travaux Historiques et Scientifiques, Section d'Histoire Moderne et Contemporaine, Claude Michaud, Louis-François Dey de Séraucourt, CTHS, 2001, p.86.. Un manuscrit intitulé ''Progenies Dolensium Principum nomme Launus en tant que père d’''Ebbonis fundatoris Dolensis Monasterii'' et Launi Archiepiscopi Bituricensis. Il possède la terre déoloise sous le règne de Charles, dit le Simple, qui règne de 893 jusqu’en 929. Ebbes fait un pèlerinage en Terre Sainte. Ebbes le noble au début du Xe siècle est un fidèle de Guillaume le Pieux, duc d'Aquitaine. Sa principauté relève de manière lâche du duché d'Aquitaine. Son emprise comprend l'essentiel du Bas-Berry, à l'exception du nord-ouest alors contrôlé par les sires de Buzançais (sous la tutelle des comtes d'Anjou) et du sud-ouest qui fait partie de la vicomté de Brosse. Ebbes est surtout connu comme étant le fondateur de l'abbaye Notre-Dame de Déols (917), puis de l'abbaye Saint-Gildas de Déols (vers 925). Le nom de Déols est Villa Dolis le 2 septembre 917 et Vico Dolensis le 21 septembre 927. En 935, il y a une invasion des Normands de la Loire. Ebbes parvient à les arrêter Philippe Lauer, Le Règne de Louis IV D'outre-Mer, Genève : Slatkine Reprints, 1977.. Les Hongrois pillent le Berry. Ebbes, seigneur de Déols, les repousse mais est tué près d'Orléans, lors d'une bataille sur les bords de Loire. Ebbes laisse de sa femme Hildegarde trois fils : ¤ Raoul le Large de Déols (ca 900 - 937 - 953), qui succède à son père, termine l'abbaye Notre-Dame de Déols et construit le Chasteau Raoul. ¤ Launus III, qui est à l'auteur de la branche de Châteaumeillant. ¤ Gausun, Gausselin, Gozlin, dont on ignore le sortLa Chenaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SES ASCENDANTS . (ca 735 - 778), mort à la bataille de Roncevaux, en 778Moisan André. Les sépultures des Français morts à Roncevaux. In: Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 24e année (n°94), Avril-juin 1981. pp. 129-145..]] .]] , fils aîné d'Ebbes "le Noble" de Déols.]] Ebbes de Déols est le fils de Launus de Déols et l'arrière-petit-fils d'Ebbon de Déols qui sont de grands propriétaires terriens principalement autour de Bourges. La maison de Déols apparaît, pour certains anciens auteurs, avec Ebbes le Noble de Déols, fils de Launus de Déols. Jacques Boussard, dans L'origine des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne nous dit que Joachim Wollasch, dans Mönchtum, Königtum, Adel und Klöster im Berry während des 10. JahrhundertsMönchtum, Königtum, Adel und Klöster im Berry während des 10. Jahrhunderts, Wollasch, Joachim. (1959) - In: Neue Forschungen über Cluny und die Cluniacenser. p. 32. écrit : : Il est exact que la maison de Déols apparaît avec Ebbes le Noble de Déols, fils de Launus, mais il est sans doute possible de faire remonter ses origines à une époque plus ancienneBoussard Jacques. ''L'origine des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne. In: Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 5e année (n°19), Juillet-septembre 1962. pp. 303-322.. En effet, on trouve'' : ¤ un Launus (+ après 845) souscripteur d'un acte du comte Eudes de Troyes et de sa femme Guandinilodis-Guendilmodis, en 846Boussard Jacques. L'origine des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne. In: Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 5e année (n°19), Juillet-septembre 1962. pp. 303-322 et Coll. Touraine-Anjou, vol. I, n° 55.. Ce Launus (+ après 846) est peut-être un autre fils de Lambert de Bourges (ca 735 - 778), ou un neveu. ¤ en 860, un autre Launus (ca 820 - 862), Aequanusinae sedis episcopus, Launon ou Launus, évêque d'Angoulême (848 - 25 janvier 862)Robert Favreau, Évêques d’Angoulême et Saintes avant 1200, vol. 9, Revue historique du Centre-Ouest, numéro 1, 2010, p. 7-142.. Le Cartulaire de l’église d’Angoulême contient un diplôme de Charles le Chauve daté d’Angoulême, le 6 septembre 852, qui confirme les dons faits par l’évêque d’Angoulême, Laune, aux clercs de son monastère de Saint-Cybard. Laune parait comme évêque d’Angoulême et signe aussi, en cette qualité, aux conciles de Soissons (853) et de Tusey (860)Bulletin et mémoires de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente. 1907.. Il est présent, la même année, à la fondation de l'abbaye de Beaulieu''Cartulaire de l'abbaye de Beaulieu en Limousin'', éd. M. Deloche, Paris, 1859 Documents inédits, p. 6, n° 1.. Ce Launus (ca 820 - 862) est peut-être un autre frère ou un cousin germain d'Abbon/Ebbon. ¤ et Ebbon de Déols, seigneur du Berry, dont le nom est évidemment Ebbe, qui s'intéresse en 877 à la fondation du monastère d'Aurillac par saint Géraud (Tmnslatio et miracula sancti Genulfi)''Boussard Jacques. ''L'origine des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne. In: Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 5e année (n°19), Juillet-septembre 1962. pp. 303-322.. Jacques Boussard affirme de son côté : : Ce sont bien là, semble-t-il, des membres de la même famille dont on connaît seulement avec précision Ebbes le Noble de Déols, fils de Launus et frère d'un autre Launus, archevêque de Bourges, qui fonde en 917 l'abbaye de Déols, et s'intitule en 914 "seigneur de toute la terre entre le Cher et la Creuse"''L'acte de fondation de l'abbaye de Déols est publié par E. Hubert, ''Recueil général des chartes intéressant le département de l'Indre, VIe-XIe siècles, Châteauroux, 1899, p. 102, n° 5.. En outre, Wollasch signale''Kônigtum, Adel und Kloster im Berry wàhrend des 10. Jahrhunderts'', p. 63. un acte de 896 pour Saint-Aignan d'Orléans dans lequel figure un ''Ebbo illustrissimus vir'', de la région du BerryEd. A. Vidier, Notice sur les actes d'affranchissement concernant Saint-Aignan d'Orléans, dans « Moyen âge », t. XX, 1907, p. 289-317, cf. p. 316).. Il s'agit d'Ebbon de Déols, grand-père de cet Ebbes. Article détaillé : Lambert de Bourges Article détaillé : Ebbon de Déols Article détaillé : Launus de Déols Article détaillé : Princes de Déols * * * * * (Paris, BnF, Français 12572 f.207v).]] * * * * * * * * * * SA JEUNESSE (AVANT 918) . La légende de sainte Solange du Berry (878) . Pour décrédibiliser la noblesse qui fait de l’ombre aux pouvoirs épiscopal et royal, l'Eglise berruyère fait circuler alors dans tout le Berry une rumeur : la légende de sainte Solange du Berry, jeune fille qu'un seigneur veut violer et décapite. Cela affaiblit en 878, juste avant sa naissance, l’autorité nobiliaire du Haut-Berry et donc renforce considérablement le prestige des seigneurs du Bas-BerrySant Johan. Or, la noblesse du Haut-Berry est d'obédience royale, pas celle du Bas-Berry qui est d'obédience Aquitaine. Toutefois à cette époque les archevêques de Bourges (Haut-Berry) sont nommés par les Princes de Déols et membres de cette famille. L'Eglise berruyère ne va pas user de subterfuge avec Ebbes le noble du Vicus Dolensis. C'est un seigneur à la fois redoutable et prodigieux, capable de tenir tête au roi lui-même et à l'Église, en se moquant de toutes menaces armées ou d'excommunication, lorsqu'on remet en cause son honneur et ses droitsSant Johan. * * * * * Sainte Marie la petite (910) . Ebbes le noble succède à son père vers 911/912. Selon La Vita S. Gildae, son père décède peu après 910, date à laquelle son oncle, devient archevêque de Bourges''L'intendance de Berry à la fin du XVIIe siècle: édition critique des Mémoires "pour l'instruction du duc de Bourgogne", Volume 37 de Notices, inventaires et documents, Ministère de l'Éducation Nationale, Comité des Travaux Historiques et Scientifiques, Section d'Histoire Moderne et Contemporaine, Claude Michaud, Louis-François Dey de Séraucourt, CTHS, 2001, p.86.. ''Gerontius (Geronce) (ca 875 - 948) occupe le siège archiépiscopal de Bourges (910 - 948). Il succède à Madalbert en 910La Chenaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.. Géronce de Déols fait détruire l’ermitage du Vicus Dolensis et bâtir sur ses ruines une église consacrée à Marie, mère de Jésus, qu’on appelle Sainte Marie la petite. L'église paroissiale de Déols est fondée vers 910. Lors de la fondation de l’abbaye de Saint-Sauveur et de Saint-Gildas, en 917, Ebbes est le seigneur de Déols''Histoire de Bretagne: Première période -t. 3. De l'an 995 après J.-C. à l'an 1364.-t. 4. 1364-1515.-t. 5. 1515-1715.-t. 6. 1715-1789'', Volume 2 de Histoire de Bretagne, Arthur de La Borderie, Arthur de La Borderie, J. Floch, 1975, p.508.. * * * * * La légende des vœux des trois pèlerins (avant 917) . par les Vettii.]] Une légende raconte que Guillaume le pieux, duc d’Aquitaine, Géraud d’Aurillac, et Ebbes le noble de Déols ont fait ensemble un pèlerinage en Terre Sainte. Sur le chemin du retour, le bateau sur lequel ils naviguent est pris dans une violente tempête qui risque de le faire chavirer à chaque instant. S’en remettant a Dieu, ils prient et font vœux que si les éléments déchaînés leur épargnaient la vie, ils feront, à leur retour en leurs terres, construire chacun une abbaye. C'est ainsi paraît-il que : - Géraud (855 - 909) fait bâtir l’abbaye d’Aurillac vers 885 ; - Guillaume (875 - 918) établit l’abbaye de Cluny en 909 ; - et Ebbes fonde l’abbaye de Déols en 917. Jean Hubert en parle : : En son principal chasteau de Déols ordonna estre bastie une esglize très noble, en l'honneur de la très glorieuse Vierge Marie et des apôtres, messieurs saint Pierre et saint Paul..., illec posa et mit religieux en grand nombre... Pareillement ont fait le duc Guillaume et saint Girault, c'est a sçavoir Guillaume a Cluny et Girault a AurillacL'abbaye exempte de Déols et la Papauté (Xe-XIIe siècles), Jean Hubert, Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes, Année 1987, Volume 145, Numéro 145-1, pp. 5-44.. Dans la réalité certes on sait qu'Ebbes le Noble fait un pèlerinage en Terre Sainte et à son retour, en septembre 917, il rédige son testamentLa Chenaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.. Géraud (855-909) et son père fondent effectivement l’abbaye d’Aurillac mais en 885, il ne peut donc pas s’agir d’Ebbes le Noble, mais plutôt de son grand-père Ebbon de Déols (840/45 - après 896). En 885 Guillaume le Pieux est un petit enfant, et il n’est nulle part question de ce voyage, de cette tempête, et d’un semblable vœu dans la vie de cet homme célèbre. * * * * * La principauté de Déols . Ebbes le noble au début du Xe siècle est un fidèle de Guillaume le Pieux, duc d'Aquitaine - peut-être son beau-frère''Histoire de Berry contenant tout ce qui regarde cette province et le diocèse de Bourges, la vie et les éloges des hommes illustres, et les généalogies des maisons nobles tant de celles qui sont éteintes que de celles qui subsistent à présent'', Gaspard Thaumas de La Thaumassière, Billaine, Jacques Morel, 1689, p.506.. Sa principauté relève de manière lâche du duché d'Aquitaine. Son emprise comprend l'essentiel du Bas-Berry, à l'exception du nord-ouest alors contrôlé par les Sires de Buzançais (sous la tutelle des comtes d'Anjou) et du sud-ouest qui fait partie de la vicomté de Brosse. Des branches de cette famille sont placées dans des seigneuries sensibles, à Issoudun, Charenton et La Châtre. Le prince et ses descendants vont étendre leurs pouvoirs politiques sur la région par des batailles et des mariages avec les autres familles de seigneurs locaux. Les Princes de Déols vont faire en sorte que l’abbaye de Déols dirige toutes les paroisses, administre l’ordre bénédictin dans le Berry et devienne le centre religieux de leur principauté. Ils vont renforcer à chaque génération, jusqu’à la fin du XIIe siècle, les liens entre leur dynastie princière et ce pouvoir religieux immense de l'abbaye qu'ils ont fondée au niveau régional''L’histoire de Châteauroux et de Déols'', Gérard Coulon, Jean-Michel Delétang, Michel Garraut, René Pècherat et Jacques Tournaire, Editions Horvath – Roanne 1981.. Jehan de La Gougle écrit : : Cestuy noble prince Ebbes, dict par commun langage en icelluy temps le noble prince Ebbes, chastel de Déols, où estoit sa principale maison, et duroit la seigneurie du lieu de Déols depuis le fleuve du Cher jusques au fleuve de la Gartempe et d'Angle. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * FONDATION DE l'ABBAYE NOTRE-DAME DE DÉOLS . Du temps d’Ebbes le noble, au début du Xe siècle, il existe déjà un cloître, et une chapelle dédiée à Saint-Martin, de l’autre côté de l’Indre, mais près du palais de Déols''L’histoire de Châteauroux et de Déols'', Gérard Coulon, Jean-Michel Delétang, Michel Garraut, René Pècherat et Jacques Tournaire, Editions Horvath – Roanne 1981.. il s’agit de deux petits établissements religieux, bâtis sur un emplacement un peu plus facile à défendre en cette période d’invasions. * * * * * Fondation de l'abbaye Notre-Dame de Déols (917) . Imitant son fenioris mei VVillelmi Principis (son seigneur et prince Guillaume), Fideles noster Ebbo (ce qui indique un lien familial et non une fonction), Ebbes le Noble fonde en 917 près de son château de Déols, une abbaye qu'il confie à Bernon et à ses disciplesLe Berry: du Xe siècle au milieu du XIIIe, Volume 19 de (Civilisations et sociétés), Guy Devailly, Mouton, 1973, pp. 123-124.Civilisations et sociétés, Volume 19, Ecole pratique des hautes études (France). Section des sciences économiques et sociales, Guy Devailly, Mouton, 1973, p.124, 170 et 113-115.. Cluny fondée, en 910, par le duc Guillaume le Pieux, est donnée au Saint-Siège. Le seigneur de Déols, quelques années après, institue une abbaye au chef-lieu de sa terre. Ce duc assiste le 10 septembre 917, avec Turpin, évêque de Limoges, et Arnold, évêque de Clermont, à la fondation de l'abbaye de Déols par Ebbes. Nous l’avons vu les liens entre la maison de Déols et les abbayes sont nombreux. Ebbes est lié avec Guillaume le Pieux (875 - 918), comte de Poitiers et duc d'Aquitaine. Outre les rapports de féodalité il existe des liens entre eux d'amitié, voir familiaux. Par le biais de l'introduction du monachisme clunisien dans le diocèse de Bourges, le duc d'Aquitaine resserre ses liens avec une région-bordure de sa principauté : c'est vers la même époque que Bernon prend la direction de la vieille abbaye de Massay, dans des circonstances indéterminées. Il renforce aussi son pouvoir sur une famille que son évidente richesse foncière et ses alliances poussent au premier rang des dynastes locaux. Ebbes le reconnaît nommément comme son senior. De son côté, le fidèle seigneur a tout à gagner du prestige qui s'attache à l'acte de piété dont il est l'auteur. Le duc fait choix de Bernon pour diriger sa création nouvelle. Le même Bernon a seul la confiance d'Ebbes, qui le place à la tête de l'œuvre, objet de tous ses soins. Bernon est un proche de ses aïeux et Odon de Cluny est son oncle. La charte de Déols reprend les termes de celle de Cluny''L’histoire de Châteauroux et de Déols'', Gérard Coulon, Jean-Michel Delétang, Michel Garraut, René Pècherat et Jacques Tournaire, Editions Horvath – Roanne 1981.. Les deux abbayes sont confiées à Bernon. L'idée de rattacher une fondation monastique au Saint-Siège va dans le cas de Cluny, devenu chef d'ordre, contribuer singulièrement à renforcer le pouvoir de la Papauté''Histoire de Berry contenant tout ce qui regarde cette province et le diocèse de Bourges, la vie et les éloges des hommes illustres, et les généalogies des maisons nobles tant de celles qui sont éteintes que de celles qui subsistent à présent'', Gaspard Thaumas de La Thaumassière, Billaine, Jacques Morel, 1689, p.506.. La force de l'abbaye est due également, dès l'origine, à la volonté de son bienfaiteur de l'écarter des emprises seigneuriales et diocésaines, suivant en cela le modèle de Cluny. Dans la confirmation de sa fondation, Ebbes le Noble établit l'indépendance complète de Déols vis-à-vis du roi, du prince, du comte et de l'évêque''L’histoire de Châteauroux et de Déols'', Gérard Coulon, Jean-Michel Delétang, Michel Garraut, René Pècherat et Jacques Tournaire, Editions Horvath – Roanne 1981.. Certains ouvrages anciens parlent de 927, mais la date de 913 est donnée aussi, en 2002, par Benediktinische Stätten in FrankreichBenediktinische Stätten in Frankreich, Volume 1, Madeleine Stephan, Walter Stephan, EOS-Verlag, 2002, p.260.. La chronique de cette abbaye fait mention qu'elle est consacrée l'an 920. En 926, testament de Bernon : Odon devient abbé de Cluny, de Massay et Déols (926 - 942)Les Cartulaires: actes de la table ronde organisée par l'Ecole nationale des chartes et le G.D.R. 121 du C.N.R.S., Volume 39 de Ecole Nationale des Chartes Paris: Mémoires et documents de l'École des Chartes, Olivier Guyotjeannin, Laurent Morelle, Michel Parisse, École nationale des chartes, 1993. ISBN 2900791073, 9782900791073.. La seconde charte d'Ebbes, de même que la confirmation de 927, attestent que, après la mort du duc d'Aquitaine il prend personnellement en mains les destinées du monastère. Alors que le vicomte de Bourges reçoit les faveurs des rois carolingiens, Ebbes le Noble va, en 927, trouver le roi Raoul (890 - 923 - 936) et se proclamer son fidèle. Ce Raoul est couronné par haine de la dynastie franque. Bientôt nous allons trouver les descendants d'Ebbes parmi les vassaux les plus dévoués des ducs d'Aquitaine. * * * * * Dons à l'abbaye Notre-Dame de Déols (927) . Un acte, rédigé à Bourges, par la chancellerie ducale, le 2 septembre 917, Ebbes le Noble, seigneur de Déols, donne différents biens afin qu'un monastère régulier soit élevé à Déols. Les biens donnés par Ebbes le Noble pour fonder le monastère de Déols se situent le long de la rive droite de l'Indre dans une riche plaine alluviale dotée de plusieurs moulins et de présRené Pécherat, Pierre Remérand et Didier Dubant, L'abbaye Notre-Dame de Déols (Indre), Lancosme éditeur et l'Académie du Centre, 2009, p. 7.. Le 2 septembre 927, Ebbes le Noble concède des biens à l'abbaye qui s'étendent dans quatre vigueries du territoire de Bourges. Il est devenu difficile de déterminer leur emplacement: Vicaria Brirensis (viguerie de Brives), Vicaria Bolgacensis (?), Vicaria Bolbiensis (viguerie de Veuil ou de Bubelle à proximité de Vierzon), Vicaria Adriacensis (viguerie des bords de l'Indre-Châteauroux). Déols se trouve à la limite des vigueries de Brives et d’Indre. Ebbes donne à l'abbaye, dans la viguerie de Brives, in villa Dolia, la chapelle bâtie en l'honneur de Saint-Germain et celle de Notre-Dame la Petite, en y ajoutant des prés, des vignes, des moulins et des terres arables. Il concède aux religieux, dans la même viguerie, tout ou partie des villages suivants : Villa Loreti ( Villeret ?), Villa Braciolo (Brassioux), Villa Tegularias (Tillières ?), Villa Drociata (Diors?), Villa Villena (Villaines), Villa Giniflis (?), Villa Paudiaco (Paudy). Dans la Vicaria Bolgacensis, il donne une manse seigneuriale sise au village de Germigny (in Villa Germanico), plus ce qu'il possède à Villepierre (villapetra que appellalur ad illa solitaria). Dans la Vicaria Bolbiensis, il donne une manse sise à Villers. Dans la Viraria Adriacensis, Ebbes le Noble donne les prés de Valencay-le-Bas (Valentiaco), une manse à Yvernaux (in Villa Yvernali), un aleu à Aubervillo (Albarri Villa). Il concède, en outre, à l'abbaye, la chapelle de Saint-Martin''La société dans l'Aquitaine carolingienne d'après la Vita Geraldi Auriliacensis'', Schneider Jean, Comptes-rendus des séances de l'Académie des inscriptions et belles-lettres, Année 1973, Volume 117, Numéro 1, pp. 8-19.. Ebbes, se trouvant au château de Déols, confirme et étend ses bienfaits envers l’abbaye Notre-Dame de Déols. Le fondateur énumère, dans cet acte, la chapelle de Notre-Dame la Petite, et l'aleu d'Auberville. Il y ajoute la chapelle de Saint-Denis, avec les deux moulins attenants et deux autres moulins au Rochat ; la chapelle de Saint-Martin infra castrum ; Duiccisum quoque et Céleris ; les villages de Lobech, de Barraque-Sol, de Germigny, de Soleterre, de Villers et du Magny ; le moulin de Déols ; enfin la chapelle récemment abandonnée par les Bretons (moines de Ruis qui se sont transportés à Saint-Gildas). Ebbes accorde à ses feudataires la faculté de se dessaisir de leurs biens au profit de l'abbaye, et à ses serfs la permission d'y entrer comme moinesCompte rendu des travaux de la Société du Berry à Paris, 1863, p.172.. La même année, le roi Raoul (890 - 923 - 936) confirme la fondation d'Ebbes le Noble. On retrouve dans cet acte, avec quelques variantes, l'énumération des noms de localités qui figurent dans les deux chartes précédentes. Et puis on a une donation à l'abbaye de Déols, par Guillaume II, duc d'Aquitaine, et par Ingelberge, sa femme, de tout ce qu'ils possèdent dans le village du Slaisnil (villa Masnilio)Cet acte, imprimé par le P. Labbé (Alliance chronologique, t. II, p. 511), est indiqué, ainsi que les deux précédents, dans la Table chronologique de Bréquigny (t. I, p. 389 et 90). Toutefois une erreur s'est glissée : l'acte est signé de Guillaume le Pieux et d'Ingelberge, sa femme et date de 917. Or en 927, il est mort et Guillaume II, son successeur ne se marie pas à une autre Ingelberge. Le roi de France le qualifie de fidelis noster, ce qui démontre que parmi les grands aristocrates qui sont dans son entourage, Ebbes appartient à un cercle de fidèles plus étroit et occupe une place exceptionnelle''Évêques et pouvoir dans le royaume de Germanie: les Églises de Bavière et de Souabe'', 876-973, Geneviève Bührer-Thierry, Picard, 1997, p.50 et 207.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * FONDATION DE l'ABBAYE SAINT-GILDAS . Dans la Chronique de Robert de Saint-Marien, composée vers 1180, se trouve le passage suivant sur la fondation des abbayes Notre-Dame de Déols et Saint-Gildas de Déols : : Per idem tempus in Bituria, in Castro Dolensi fundatum est çenobium nobile quod Dolis voca.tur ab Ebbone viro illustri, domino predicti castri. Hic devotus vir post paululum a Britannia plures monachos fugientes cum multis sanctorum reliquiis religiose suscepit, qui Normannorum rabiem metu mortis evaserant. Hii corpus beati Gildasii abbatis, cujus longe superius mentionem fecimus, ad Dolense castrum detulerunt. Cui Dei electo isdem Ebbo proprium çenobium juxta castellum suum ex alia aque parte construxit, ubi illius venerabile corpus cum multorum aliorum sanctorum reliquiis honorabiliter conditum requiescit. In quo loco monachi se asserunt beati Albani martyris, qui in Britannia quondam passus est, et Brigidae virginis corpus possidere. Prefatus vero vir Ebbo honorabilis contra Hungaros pergens ab eis occisus est apud urbem Aurelianorum, ubi et sepultus quiescitf''Lot Ferdinand. Mélanges d'histoire bretonne. (suite). In: Annales de Bretagne. Tome 23, numéro 2, 1907. pp. 247-299.. La source des renseignements sur la fondation de Saint-Gildas en Berry et la fin du bienfaiteur Ebbon de Déols est demeurée inconnue. Ne serait-ce pas un chapitre aujourd'hui perdu de la ''Vita Gildae ?Lot Ferdinand. Mélanges d'histoire bretonne. (suite). In: Annales de Bretagne. Tome 23, numéro 2, 1907. pp. 247-299.. * * * * * Destruction de l'abbaye Saint-Gildas de Rhuys (vers 920) . À l'origine, du VIe siècle au Xe siècle siècle, il existe une abbaye bretonne, fondée vers 538 par saint Gildas qui la dirige jusqu'à sa mort en 565. Il est plus vraisemblable qu'elle est fondée par des moines se réclamant de lui et possédant, ou prétendant posséder, ses reliques. La fondation de cette abbaye ne laisse presque aucune trace ni dans les archives, rares pour cette période, ni dans les chroniques. Trois faits plaident en faveur de la réalité de l’abbaye avant le Xe siècle. D’abord parce que les moines fuyant les Normands vers 919, qui obtiennent protection et s’installent près du futur château de Raoul le Large de Déols (ca 900 - 937 - 953), y fondent une abbaye Saint-Gildas et prétendent venir de Rhuys. Ensuite parce que les moines venus de l’abbaye de Fleury en 1008 affirme avoir relevé à Rhuys les ruines d’une abbaye Saint-Gildas précédente. Enfin parce que l’on possède tout de même un document, l’inventaire des livres de cette première abbaye. Il s'agit d'un parchemin, datant vraisemblablement du Xesiècle, qui est conservé à la bibliothèque Sainte-Geneviève à Paris. Il contient une liste de livres dont les derniers auteurs sont contemporains du départ des moines de Bretagne vers 920. On a noté depuis longtemps dans cette liste un Textum Gildasii, un évangile de Gildas, et deux antiphonaires (livres de chant) qualifiés de bretons. Les pirates normands à diverses reprises ravagent la Bretagne, mais en 919 ils la ruinent complètement. Cette invasion, la plus épouvantable de toutes celles que l’histoire de Bretagne ait enregistrées, fait table rase dans le pays. Pas un prince, pas un chef de guerre, ne peut tenir tête à l’orage : villes, églises, châteaux, monastères, tout est livré au pillage et aux flammes. Les comtes, les mactyerns, cherchèrent un refuge en France, en Bourgogne, en Aquitaine, et jusqu’en Angleterre. Le pauvre peuple est décimé et le reste réduit en esclavage. L'abbaye Saint-Gildas de Rhuys est incendiée, puis rasée. Dès le commencement de l’invasion, Daoc ou Daioc, abbé de Rhuys, cache sous l’autel de son église et dans le tombeau du fondateur, huit des principaux ossements de saint Gildas, puis prenant le reste de ses reliques, avec celles de saint Patrice, de saint Alban et de sainte Brigide, et autres, et aussi les vases sacrés, les ornements et les manuscrits du monastère, il s’enfuit à Vannes avec ses religieux. Là, le clergé lui confie les reliques vénérées de saint Patern. Il passe ensuite au monastère de Saint-Sauveur de Locminé, où l’abbé Taneth se joint à lui avec sa communauté, et tous se dirigent vers la France. Les Gildasiens, devenus Bénédictins, gagnent le refuge de Déols, près de Châteauroux, sous la conduite de leur Abbé Daoc[http://pmb.bretagne-vivante.org:8090/pmb/uploads/PAB_guillo_1976_85.pdf L'Empreinte médiévale sur la Presqu'île, André GUILLO.. * * * * * L'abbaye Saint-Gildas de Déols (vers 925) . En 913 ou 914, S. Gildasius ad Indrum se limite paraît-il à quelques masures et une église (ou plutôt une chapelle) dans un bois, près de Déols, sur la rive occidentale de l’Indre''Troisième et dernière Encyclopédie théologique'', Volume 16, Jacques-Paul Migne, 1856, p.337.. La Chronique de Nantes (570 - 1049) parle d’incursions sérieuses des Normands en Bretagne que vers 914. Il n’est pas certain que l’abbé Darc s’installe avec les reliques à cette date. Car les historiens de nos jours voient la destruction de l'abbaye par les Normands en 919. Après de longues pérégrinations les moines bretons arrivent dans le Berry, et s’arrêtent au bourg de Déols, non loin de l’endroit où doit s’élever plus tard la ville de Châteauroux, dont Déols forme aujourd’hui un des faubourgs. Ce lieu de Déols est alors fort important. La principauté déoloise appartient alors à Ebbes le Noble, qui a succédé après 910 à son père Launus de Déols, alors que son oncle Gérontius devient archevêque de Bourges. Les Mémoires de la Société des antiquaires du Centre nous disent que : : Il reçut humainement dans fes Terres l'Abbé Darc, du Monaftere de Saint-Gildas de Rouis, en Bretagne, avec fes Religieux chaffes par les Normans, leur fit conftruire une Eglife & un Monaftere, & leur donna de fes biens pour fubfifterMémoires de la Société des antiquaires du Centre, Société des antiquaires du Centre (Bourges), 1905 (VOL29), p.53.. Daoc, pour exciter l’intérêt et la bienveillance d'Ebbes, lui exhibe les précieuses reliques nommées plus haut, et même, paraît-il, la coupe dans laquelle Jésus-Christ, au jour de la Cène, a changé le vin en son sang. : D’où lui vient ce trésor ? Est-il authentique ? : On l’ignore. Ceci se passe vers 922/927. Car ce n’est qu’en 922, ou 927, que la construction de l’abbaye de Saint-Sauveur et Saint-Gildas commence sur une île de l’IndreLa Chenaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.Bulletin et mémoires de la Société archéologique du département d'Ille-et-Vilaine, 1885 (T17), p.148 et suivantes.. Ebbes lui donne plusieurs héritagesLa Chenaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.. En 927, Ebbes obtient la confirmation royale pour son grand monastère de Notre-Dame de Déols. Il commence la construction du couvent des Bretons, dans une île de l'Indre, à l’abri des attaques des brigands. La nouvelle abbaye doit porter les noms de Saint-Sauveur et de Saint-Gildas, pour rappeler la double provenance de ses habitants. Le 21 septembre 927 une chapelle est déjà construite par les Bretons dans cette île sur l’Indre''La Bretagne des saints et des rois, Ve-Xe siècle'', Ouest-France université, Université (Rennes, France), Histoire de la Bretagne, André Chédeville, Hubert Guillotel, André Chédeville, Hubert Guillotel, Ouest France, 1984, p.381.. L'abbaye Saint-Sauveur et Saint-Gildas n’est pas encore tout à fait terminée quand Ebbes le Noble est mortellement blessé à Orléans, en 937, en poursuivant les Hongrois. Son fils, Raoul le Large de Déols, fidèle à ses recommandations, achève l’oeuvre, et y place les religieux vers 937, avec toutes les reliques déjà mentionnées. Peu-après, il commence, au sud de la nouvelle abbaye, sur la rive gauche de l'Indre, la construction de son château particulier, appelé de son nom Château-Raoul, autour duquel s’est groupée la ville de Château-Raoul, dite aujourd’hui Châteauroux. En 947, Laune de Déols, archidiacre de Bourges, voulant favoriser la ville d'Issoudun, pressa son neveu Raoul le Large de Déols d’agir auprès de l’abbé Daoc, qui gouverne encore le monastère de Saint-Sauveur et de Saint-Gildas, pour le déterminer à tirer de cette maison les reliques de saint Patern, pour les transporter à Issoudun. Cette proposition n'est pas goût des Bretons. C'est leur enlever un des plus précieux joyaux de leur trésor ; et pourquoi ? Pour doter un nouveau monastère, qui serait tout peuplé de moines francks''La Borderie, ''Histoire de Bretagne, II. 509.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * EBBES LE NOBLE DE DÉOLS CHASSE LES NORMANDS (935) . C’est une grande partie du Berry qu’Ebbes doit défendre en 935. Ebbes assemble ses vassaux. Selon le chroniqueur Flodoard : : Il attaque les Normands qui pillent le Berry et la Touraine. Les envahisseurs viennent de ravager les provinces de Bretagne, d'Anjou et du Maine, sans être stoppés. C’est avec la plus grande bravoure qu’Ebbes lutte contre les Vikings à Châtillon-Indre, aux confins de ses terres''La Chenaye-Desbois, ''Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5., puis à Loches. En tous les cas la terreur est générale. Loin des envahisseurs, Mainon, abbé du monastère d'Estrées, s'enfuit, avant d'avoir rien vu, jusqu'à Saint-Pierre du Moustier, dans le sud du Limousin, avec ses moines et les reliques de saint Genou[http://bibnum.enc.sorbonne.fr/omeka/files/original/7c43a4d528f36773d6c7fb2d95695414.pdf INVASIONS DES NORMANDS DANS LE BERRY]. Selon d'autres sources les religieux se réfugient dans le château de Loches, castrum Luccasi et à leur retour ils s'installent dans le castrum Palutillus, Palluau, qui est juste une motte féodale, certainement vaguement fortifiée. Bizarrement les chanoines de Saint-Martin de Tours ne parlent pas de ce raid normand en 935''Les fondations scandinaves en Occident et les débuts du duché de Normandie: colloque de Cerisy-la-Salle, 25-29 septembre 2002'', Publications du CRAHM, 2005.. En 935, il y a pourtant selon tous les historiens une nouvelle invasion des Normands de la Loire. Les habitants du Berry et de la Touraine parviennent à les arrêterPhilippe Lauer, Le Règne de Louis IV D'outre-Mer, Genève : Slatkine Reprints, 1977.. Et après ses deux victoires, Ebbes poursuit les fuyards jusqu'à la Loire''Évêques et pouvoir dans le royaume de Germanie: les Églises de Bavière et de Souabe, 876-973'', Geneviève Bührer-Thierry, Picard, 1997, p.50 et 207.. Aucune série d’annales françaises ne mentionne de raid hongrois en Berry en 935. Seul Raynal se fiant à la Chronique de Déols le mentionne. Par contre, des documents européens datant de cette époque parlent de raids hongrois en 937 et 938''Le Berry: du Xe siècle au milieu du XIIIe'', Volume 19 de (Civilisations et sociétés), Guy Devailly, Mouton, 1973, pp. 123-124.. * * * * * * * * * * EBBES LE NOBLE DE DÉOLS CHASSE LES HONGROIS (937) . Les documents européens datant de cette époque parlent de raids hongrois en 937 et 938''Le Berry: du Xe siècle au milieu du XIIIe'', Volume 19 de (Civilisations et sociétés), Guy Devailly, Mouton, 1973, pp. 123-124.. Moins de deux années après les raids normands sur les terres d'Ebbes, le 24 mars 937, les Magyars (Hongrois) s'avancent à travers la Lorraine et la Champagne et arrivent devant Sens. Puis, ils passent la Loire et pillent le BerryPhilippe Lauer, Le Règne de Louis IV D'outre-Mer, Genève : Slatkine Reprints, 1977. Orléans, qui est la cité privilégiée et naturellement indiquée par sa position centrale, est l'objectif de ces barbaresLa Chenaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.. Les descendants des Huns s’approchent donc avec assurance des murs de la cité sans être inquiétés par personne. C’est alors qu’ils se voient poursuivis et rigoureusement attaqués par Ebbes. Il les fait décamper en les poussant au delà de la Loire qu'ils refranchissent aussitôtPhilippe Lauer, Le Règne de Louis IV D'outre-Mer, Genève : Slatkine Reprints, 1977.. Ebbes est blessé d'un coup de lanceLa Chenaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.Châtillon-sur-Indre, 1785-1795, Raoul Quin, Syndicat d'initiative de Châtillon-sur-Indre, 1989.. De cette hypothèse, une note d'un manuscrit de la Chronique de Richard de Poitiers en fait une certitude. Dans le ms. Ottoboni 750 au Vatican, on lit ce qui suit au fol.67 verso, à propos des luttes d'Ebbes, prince de Déols contre les Hongrois : : Quos Ebbo Biturica, Dolensiscenobii, coegit et ibi vulneratus ad mortem obiit, in ecclesia Sancti Aniani sepultus, sicut Translalione sancti Gildasii reperiturL'abbaye exempte de Déols et la Papauté (Xe-XIIe siècles), Jean Hubert, Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes, Année 1987, Volume 145, Numéro 145-1, pp. 5-44.. Les Hongrois se dirigent ensuite vers la Bourgogne (incendie de Bèze) puis passent en ItaliePhilippe Lauer, Le Règne de Louis IV D'outre-Mer, Genève : Slatkine Reprints, 1977.Revue du Centre (Châteauroux), 1889/02/15 (A11, T11, N2), p.70.. * * * * * L'ensevelissement d'Ebbes à Saint-Aignan d'Orléans (937) . Dans le ms. Ottoboni 750 au Vatican, on lit ce qui suit au fol. 67 verso, à propos des luttes d'Ebbon, prince de Déols, contre les Hongrois : : Quos Ebbo Biturica, fundator Dolensis cenobii, Lygerim Aurelianis transire coegit et ibi vulneratus ad mortem obiit, in ecclesia Sancti Aniani sepultus, sicut in Translatione sancti Gildasii reperiturd)''Lot Ferdinand. Mélanges d'histoire bretonne. (suite). In: Annales de Bretagne. Tome 23, numéro 2, 1907. pp. 247-299.. Cette ''Translatio n'est autre que notre Vita Gildae, appelée fréquemment et à juste titre Vita et translatio s. Gildae''Lot Ferdinand. Mélanges d'histoire bretonne. (suite). In: Annales de Bretagne. Tome 23, numéro 2, 1907. pp. 247-299.. Cette hypothèse, une note d'un manuscrit de la ''Chronique de Richard de Poitiers en fait une certitude. Dans le ms. Ottoboni 750 au Vatican, on lit ce qui suit au fol.67 verso, à propos des luttes d'Ebbon, prince de Déols contre les Hongrois : : Quos Ebbo Biturica, Dolensiscenobii, coegit et ibi vulneratus ad mortem obiit, in ecclesia Sancti Aniani sepultus, sicut in Translalione sancti Gildasii reperiturL'abbaye exempte de Déols et la Papauté (Xe-XIIe siècles), Jean Hubert, Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes, Année 1987, Volume 145, Numéro 145-1, pp. 5-44.. Le seigneur prince se sent blessé mortellement. Il se fait transporter mener par ses gens à Orléans. Il souffre énormément du fait de sa plaie. Il meurt dans les bras de Geronce, archevêque de Bourges, son oncle, de Launus II, archidiacre de la même église, son frère, et de son fils Raoul le Large de Déols (ca 905 - 937 - 953)La Chenaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.. Il parle ainsi à son fils : : Mon très doulx enfant, la lumière de mes yeulx, tu as bien congnêu qu'en mon chastel de Déols j'ay estably et basty un monastère de moynes en l'honneur de sainte Marie Notre-Dame et mère de Notre-Seigneur, des apostres saint Pierre et saint Paul; voye et regarde comment j'entre en la voye de toutes choses, c'est à sçavoir la voye universelle du trespasd e cestuy monde en l'aultre, et l'affection de toute douleur paternelle, je t'obtesle, te requiers et commande que ledit monastère tu nourrisses de conseils, tu gardes pur de discention, tu largisses par dons. Encore je t'adjure que le monastère, lequel j'aycommencé à bastir en l'honneur du Sauveur de tout le monde, et de M. saint Gildas (mais je ne l'ay mie peu parfaire et achever); que tu le parfasses et accomplisses, et que tu ordonnes les sanctuaires qui ont été apportés de Bretaigne convenablement, et le saint abbé Daro avec ses compaignons tu collocques ilec, et que tu leur donnes tant de mes manoirs, de mes rentes et de mes possessions qu'ils puissent vivre sans murmurer, sans compiaincte et en paix servant Dieu; et que les sanctuaires qu'ils ont apportés, ils puissent décemment honorer...Esquisses biographiques du département de l'Indre, Grillon des chapelles, Éditeur Arnauld de Vresse, 1861.. Son fils, Raoul le Large de Déols (ca 905 - 937 - 953) lui répond : : Mon très cher père, je te constitue Dieu pour pleige et la bonne noble nature qui ne peult faillir, que je ferai de tres bon cœur tout ce que tu me demandesEsquisses biographiques du département de l'Indre, Grillon des chapelles, Éditeur Arnauld de Vresse, 1861.. Puis le prince se confie à son frère, l'archidiacre, et lui dit : : Mon frère tres cher, et vous, sieur archevesque, mon père spirituel et mon seigneur, vous savez que le monastère que j'ay fondé à Déols, en ma principale maison, en l'honneur de monseigneur saint Pierre et saint Paul, j'ay baillé à la spéciale tutelle et garde apostolique, c'est-à-dire du saint-père de Rome, et en telle manière que nul n'aye aucune plénière puissance sur icelluy monastère et sur les personnes d'iceluy, fors seulement l'esglize de Rome; mais le monastère du Saint-Sauveur de tout le monde et de Saint-Gildas que j'ai commencé à bastir, je le voue à la puissance de tes successeurs, afin que toy et tes successeurs icelluy monastère accroissiez parlafgitions; vous le dépendiez par Testat de justice et iceluy lieu comme le vostre propre vous par ayde, par conseil, par bénéfice Esquisses biographiques du département de l'Indre, Grillon des chapelles, Éditeur Arnauld de Vresse, 1861.. Ces choses dites, et son testament ordonné à Dieu, à l'Eglise et aux pauvres, par la main de son frère l'archidiacre, avec douleur et pleuré des larmes des siens, il donne son esprit à Dieu comme vrai martyr, couronné ès cieux par la grande victoire qu'il fit par l'effusion de son noble sang des mécréans et hérèses, et commandant le roy de France, fut ensépulturé en l'esglize Saint-Aignan d'Orléans, l'an de l'incarnation de N.-S. IXe XVII, en laquelle fut commise cette bataille; et ne fust pas amené le corps au monastère de Déols, car le roy le retint comme saint, et comme celuy qui avoit baillé cette victoire et conquesté pour sa prudhomie la délivrance de celle gent, lesquels par plus de XXX ans avoient travaillé le royaume; et de toute sainte Esglize par iceluy temps estoit réputé martyr; à Dieu soit gloire et les mérites d'iceluyEsquisses biographiques du département de l'Indre, Grillon des chapelles, Éditeur Arnauld de Vresse, 1861.. Ebbes est enterré en l'église Saint-Aignan d'OrléansLa Chenaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.. L'ensevelissement d'Ebbes à Saint-Aignan d'Orléans n'a rien que d'admissible car des relations unissent Ebbon à cet établissement. Une formule conservée dans un ms. du Vatican (Reg. 981, fol. 34 verso) nous montre Ebbon, homme illustre se présentant devant l'autel de Saint-Aignan et restituant au prévôt Aimard et aux frères un domaine de cette église qu'il retient injustement, puis l'obtenant pour lui et son fils le clerc Launon à condition de payer un cens de 100 sous. La formule se termine par ces mots : : Et illud servitium Ebboni et filio suo Launoni faciant qualem socii eorum canonicis sancti Aniani faciunt. Le clerc Launon devient archidiacre, puis archevêque de Bourges en 948Lot Ferdinand. Mélanges d'histoire bretonne. (suite). In: Annales de Bretagne. Tome 23, numéro 2, 1907. pp. 247-299.. Wollasch signale un acte de 896 pour Saint-Aignan d'Orléans dans lequel figure un ''Ebbo illustrissimus vir'', de la région du Berry''Kônigtum, Adel und Kloster im Berry wàhrend des 10. Jahrhunderts'', p. 63.Ed. A. Vidier, Notice sur les actes d'affranchissement concernant Saint-Aignan d'Orléans, dans « Moyen âge », t. XX, 1907, p. 289-317, cf. p. 316).. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE D'EBBES LE NOBLE . Mariage d'Ebbes (après 896) . .]] Ebbes "le Noble", se marie à Hildegarde (881 - après 927), après en 896, selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy. La Revue du Moyen-Âge, de 1907, cite un document qui confirme leur lien : : Actum Dolensi castro publice ... Signum Ebbonis qui hujus dotis scriptum fieri jussit; sign um Hildegardis uxoris ejus. Hildegarde est peut-être une parente de Guillaume le Pieux. Quand on parle de Guillaume le Pieux, on cite en premier parmi les illustri, proceres, optimales, provinciales, principes, seniores qui forment l'entourage du duc, Ebbes''Saint-Guilhem-le-Désert dans l'Europe du haut Moyen Âge: table ronde d'Août 1998 : actes, Avril 2000'', Claudie Duhamel-Amado, Xavier Barral i Altet, Amis de Saint-Guilhem-le-Désert, 2000, p.77.. Comme duc d'Aquitaine, Guillaume est le suzerain de nombreux seigneurs, mais Ebles le noble défend la frontière nord-est du duché''L’histoire de Châteauroux et de Déols'', Gérard Coulon, Jean-Michel Delétang, Michel Garraut, René Pècherat et Jacques Tournaire, Editions Horvath – Roanne 1981.. Par contre, Ebbes le Noble n’est pas le frère puîné de Guillaume le Pieux, comme l’affirme sans preuves, les Recherches historiques et archéologiques sur la ville d'Issoudun, d'Armand Pérémé, en 1847. Gaspard Thaumas de La Thaumassière le voie beau-frère de ce duc : : Sur un acte de la dotation de cette abbaye aprez le feing d'Ebbes, d'Hildegarde fa femme, de Raoul fon fils, de Launo Archidiacre, il y a S. VVillelmi fratris ejus, ce que l'on pourrôit adopter au Comte Guillaume, pour de là prouver qu'il étoit Frère d'Ebbes. Il y a deux réponfes à y faire : la première, que ce Guillaume n'eft pas qualifié Comte, comme l'eft en tous autres Actes Guillaume Comte de Bourges, Se ainfi que ce n'eft pas luy qui a figné cet Acte, mais quelqu'autre Guillaume : la feconde, que fi c'eft luy qui fe trouve foufcrit en cette Charte, il n'étoit que Beaufrere d'Ebbes ou pour avoir époufé fa foeur, ou pour avoir donné fa fœur en mariage au Prince de Deols, ou qu'ils avoient époufé les deux fœursHistoire de Berry contenant tout ce qui regarde cette province et le diocèse de Bourges, la vie et les éloges des hommes illustres, et les généalogies des maisons nobles tant de celles qui sont éteintes que de celles qui subsistent à présent, Gaspard Thaumas de La Thaumassière, Billaine, Jacques Morel, 1689, p.506.. Cet acte, imprimé par le P. Labbé''Alliance chronologique'', t. II, p. 511., est indiqué, ainsi que les deux précédents, dans la Table chronologique de Bréquigny (t. I, p. 389 et 90). Toutefois une erreur s'est glissée : l'acte est signé de Guillaume le Pieux et d'Ingelberge, sa femme et date de 917. Or en 927, Guillaume le Pieux est mort. Les princes de Déols prétendent descendre des comtes d’Auvergne et des ducs d'Aquitaine. De son vivant le duc place Ebbes le Noble à la tête de plusieurs vigueries dans lesquelles ils possèdent de nombreux alleux''Civilisations et sociétés'', Volume 19, Ecole pratique des hautes études (France). Section des sciences économiques et sociales, Guy Devailly, Mouton, 1973, p.124, 170 et 113-115.. Hildegarde (881 - après 927) est peut-être la fille de Bernard Plantevelue et Ermengarde d'Auvergne. Ebbes laisse de sa femme Hildegarde d'Aquitaine trois fils : ¤ Raoul le Large de Déols (ca 900 - 937 - 953), ¤ Launus III, ¤ Gausun, Gausselin, Gozlin, dont on ignore le sortLa Chenaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.. * * * * * Descendance d'Ebbes (après 896) . Les descendants des premiers Princes de Déols ne vont plus être des familiers des rois. Leurs zones d’influence ne dépassent plus le BerryMémoires de la Société archéologique de l'Orléanais, 1895 (T26), p.175.. * * * * * Raoul "le Large" de Déols . qui fait bâtir le Chasteau Raoul (Châteauroux). Ce denier combat certainement les Hongrois avec son père en 937.]] Raoul le Large de Déols (ca 900 - 937 - 953). En 937 l'abbaye de Déols n’est pas terminée et le fils d'Ebbes, Raoul le Large de Déols, va la terminer. Contrairement à cette abbaye que son père fonde dans son palais de Déols, une autre abbaye, Saint-Sauveur et Saint-Gildas, est pauvre. A sa mort Ebbes le Noble commet l’erreur de la placer sous l’autorité de l’archevêque de Bourges, qui va récupérer une partie de ses revenus. Néanmoins du fait de ses privilèges, franchises et droits de justice une communauté villageoise se crée autour des murs de cette deuxième abbaye. Ces quelques huttes sont à l’origine du quartier Saint-Christophe''L’histoire de Châteauroux et de Déols'', Gérard Coulon, Jean-Michel Delétang, Michel Garraut, René Pècherat et Jacques Tournaire, Editions Horvath – Roanne 1981.. Roland Aubert, dans Les origines de la vicomté de Brosse et de la prévôté de Saint Benoît du Sault, voit en Raoul un premier vicomte de Brosse issu des Princes de Déols, vicomte d’Argenton''Les origines de la vicomté de Brosse et de la prévôté de Saint Benoît du Sault'', Roland Aubert, Sodimass S.A, Le Pont-Chrétien-Chabenet (Indre) 2005.. Mais il y a beaucoup de Raoul parmi les seigneurs de l'époque et aucun document n'étaie cette hypothèse. * * * * * Launus III . Launus III ne doit pas être confondu avec son oncle Laune II, archevêque de Bourges. Certes il est un clerc, mais il est aussi un seigneur de l’Orléanais. Selon une charte une villa (domaine foncier rural) est enlevée aux frères de Saint-Aignan d'Orléans per multorum annorum spatia (pendant beaucoup d'années) et possédée injustement par un illustrissimus vir (personnage très illustre) nommé Ebbes le Noble. Durant tout ce temps il ne paie aucun cens aux frères. Mais un jour, Ebbes se présente devant l'autel de Saint-Aignan, en présence du prévôt pour régulariser la situation. Les frères accueillent sa demande avec bienveillance et concèdent leur villa à la fois à Ebbes et à son fils Launus, sous la triple condition suivante : 1°/ les concessionnaires devront payer chaque année 10 sous de cens à la fête de saint Aignan d'hiver (le 17 novembre) 2°/ ils ne devront conserver la villa que pendant leur vie à leur mort, les chanoines de Saint-Aignan la reprendront avec toutes les améliorations. Quiconque voudrait les dépouiller de nouveau est voué par avance à la damnation éternelle. 3°/ les colons (métayers donnant 1/4 de leurs récoltes au seigneur) attachés à la villa ne devront pas fournir d'autre service que celui que leurs ancêtres ont supporté, et de plus devront le fournir à Ebbes et à son fils Laune dans les mêmes conditions que les autres colons de Saint-Aignan. Ils devront être, suivant l'expression remarquable de la charte, coloni, ce qui veut dire soumis à la coutume et non pas à la volonté arbitraire du seigneur. Ebbes et Launus doivent payer cent sous d'indemnités pour la période passée''Mémoires de la Société archéologique de l'Orléanais'', 1895 (T26), p.175.. Ils reçoivent les treize manses (métairies) à titre de précaire (laïc qui reçoit des tenures d’un monastère). Launus est l'auteur de la banche des Déols de Châteaumeillant. : Son petit-fils Adalard, seigneur de Châteaumeillant et Saint-Chartier. Châteaumeillant est en tous les cas une châtellenie qui relève de la principauté de Déols et limite la vicomté de Bourges. Ce voisinage n'est pas sans inconvénient. Ainsi, en 1037, Eudes de Déols et Geoffroy, vicomte de Bourges, se disputent la possession de Châteauneuf, que les vicomtes de Bourges viennent de construire sur la limite des deux seigneuries. On en vient aux mains, et Adalard de Châteaumeillant (av. 1012 - 1039), le plus rapproché du théâtre de la guerre, doit, sans aucun doute, accompagner son suzerain, qui finit, du reste, par remporter la victoire le 18 janvier 1038. Lors de la fondation d'Orsan, Robert d'Arbrissel place à sa tête comme prieure, Agnès, ancienne femme d'Adalard Guillebaud, seigneur de Châteaumeillant et donateur de la terre d'Orsan, répudiée pour cause de parentéLe Berry: du Xe siècle au milieu du XIIIe, Volume 19 de (Civilisations et sociétés), Guy Devailly, Mouton, 1973, pp. 123-124.. :: Sa fille se marie avec Pierre, seigneur de La Roche-Guillebaud et de Châteaumeillant. ::: Leur petite-fille, Beatrix Guillebaud (1098 - 1122) se marie en 1113 avec son cousin lointain Raoul VI de Déols (1099 - 1141)Mélanges d'histoire bretonne (VIe-XIe siècle), Ferdinand Lot, H. Champion, 1907, p.227.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Naissance en 883 Catégorie:Décès en 937 Catégorie:Seigneur du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Seigneur français du Xe siècle Catégorie:Berry Catégorie:Histoire de la France médiévale Catégorie:Orléans Catégorie:Vikings Catégorie:Abbaye du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Abbaye détruite